


Disregarding Thoughts

by greypineapple



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, canon Alec, just a quickie, not shitty tough movie one, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypineapple/pseuds/greypineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec ignored the tug of curiosity about the past, and Magnus disregarded the feeling of worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disregarding Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at fanfiction, decided to write about my babies who've I've shipped for years. because I love them so much! This is fluff with me trying to hint at sad things a few times.
> 
> but it's really short and I wrote it really quickly so it's definitely not my best. 
> 
> feedback is graciously accepted! thank you!

Deep endless snow was everywhere. Scarfs fluttered and knees buckled, laughs echoed and bounced around the streets like a ball. 

Blue eyes glanced around the white ground, Alec ran his hands through his hair, the nervousness stayed in his stomach, even though he tried to deter it by think about anything, anyone, he could bring to his mind. He just needed to get it over with, go Alec. 

He crouched behind the bank of cold ice and snow. He grabbed a wet compact object of some sort and threw it. He’s going to kill me. 

Alec ran quickly, taking cover from a few, obviously magical, snowballs that flew over his fort. He chuckled quietly, taking pleasure in his perfect throw. He must’ve hit him straight in the face. Alec couldn’t hold in his laughter, as he imagined Magnus’ flawless face full of snow, it exploded from his throat, making its way to everyone’s ears within a block of the duo. 

A body collided with Alec’s, also snickering softly, unable to resist the rare adorable face that Alec had when he laughed, “You laugh so loudly.” A mouth was pressed to Alec’s ear, Alec knew who it was, and it was such a comfortable feeling. Being with someone you love, pressed up against them, feeling the shared warmth in the nice silence, it made Magnus smile, which resulted in both of them giving up on the game and into the feeling they both recognised. And it allowed Magnus to forgive Alec for the wet snowy face that he wiped on his new designer scarf. 

They laid side by side, in a horribly concealed snow fort. One that Alec had made in a rush when Magnus refused to halt throwing the death balls at him. Of course Alec had complained about the unfairness of the whole throwing thing, Alec definitely couldn’t throw snow balls as fast as Magnus could magic them. But Magnus just laughed, enjoying the cold contrasting against the warmth deep inside him, for the first time in such a long time, he wasn’t alone. 

They interlocked their fingers, “Let’s get some coffee.” 

Once they made their way into the nearest café, fingers connected, Magnus ordered. He allowed Alec to buy that degusting black stuff, but only because they were both exhausted from the exercise, and Magus figured it might make Alec’s eyes open up a little bit. They sat by a window, they talked about anything they could, Alec ignored the tug of curiosity about the past, and Magnus disregarded the feeling of worry. 

“You hit me in the face you know.” Magnus smiled slyly, his cat eyes staring into the piercing blue ones across from him, his hair as perfect as always, despite the physical exercise they just experienced. Alec looked away, his hand moved to rub the back of his neck nervously, his fingers brushed his black jacket, which contorted his form, but Magnus secretly thought made him look very attractive. “Yeah… Sorry ‘bout that” Alec looked at Magnus’ face, checking for actual anger. As you know, he found none, just the knowing smirk on his lips. Which enticed Alec’s sight quickly, but made him blush and fumble with his coffee before he could look away. 

Magnus took Alec’s hand under the table, “I love you. So much. You know that right?” That didn’t make Alec’s blush get any lighter, it did just what Magnus expected and wanted to accomplish, it became even more noticeable. “I know. I-I love you too.” Alec averted his eyes, but meant it sincerely. Still not used to touching in crowds, he looked around before drawing his finger out of Magnus’ hand and using it to drink his hot drink. 

“Thank you Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
